boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Pop (UK TV channel)
Pop is a free-to-air children's television channel in the United Kingdom, owned by Sony Pictures Television. As of June 2014, it broadcasts cartoons, facts and game shows on Sky, Freesat, and Freeview. Its target audience is 8 to 14 year old children. Programming *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (2016 - present) *Captain Flinn & The Pirate Dinosaurs (2016 - January 2018) *H2O: Just Add Water (Specials only) *The Insectibles (2016 - January 2018) *Jamie's Got Tentacles (2015 - 2016) *Lego Friends (2016 - present) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012 series) (2013 - present) *The New Adventures of Lassie (2016 - March 2018) *Power Rangers Dino Charge (2015) *Power Rangers Dino Super Charge (2016) *Robin Hood: Mischief In Sherwood (2014 - 2016) *Sabrina: Secrets of A Teenage Witch (2016 - present) *Totally Spies! (2013 - present) *Vic The Viking (2015 - 2016) Upcoming Programming *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (2016 - present) *Zak Storm (2017 - present) *Power Rangers Ninja Steel (2017 - present) Former Programming *The Adventures of Chuck and Friends (2018) *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros 3 (Occasionally Misidentified As Super Mario World During The Pop Channel's Continuity and Idents 2004) *The Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog (2003 - 2005) *Archie's Weird Mysteries (2003 - December 2006) *Atomic Betty (2008 - 2010) (Now On Kix!) (2011 - 2012) *Buzz Bumble (2015 - present) *Care Bears: Welcome To Care-A-Lot (2014 - July 2015) *Clay Kids (2014 - 2015)'' ''(Now On Kix!) (2016) *Dennis! (9 November 2006 - December 2008) *Digimon: Data Squad (2011 - 2013) *Dora The Explorer (2018) *Fraggle Rock (2008 - 2009) *Franklin & Friends (2014 - July 2015) (Now On Tiny Pop) (13) *Grojband (2014 - 2015) *Harry & His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2014 - July 2015) *Inspector Gadget (1983 Original Series) (May 2006 - 2009) *Kirby: Right Back At Ya! (2007 - 2009, 2011) *Little Bear (2014) *Mona The Vampire (March - September 2015) *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (2014 - May 2015) (Now on Tiny Pop) (2013 - present) *Ned's Newt (2018) *Oggy and The Cockroaches (2007 - 2013) *Oscar's Oasis (March 2012 - 2013) *Oh No! It's An Alien Invasion (2014 - August 2015) *Pearlie (2012 - 2014) *Peg + Cat (2014 - July 2015) *Poochini's Yard (November 2006 - December 2008) *Radio Active (2018) *Ruby Gloom (September 2008 - 2010) *Sally Bollywood: Super Detective (2012 - 2014) *Scaredy Squirrel (2013 - 2014) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2018) *SlugTerra (2015 - 2016) *The Flintstone Kids (2018) *The Smurfs (2010 - 2013) *Snorks (2005) *Super Mario World (2003 - November 2008) *Sonic Underground (2004 - 2011) *Stickin' Around (2005 - 2006) *Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2018) *Timothy Goes To School (2014 - July 2015) *The Transformers (2007 - 2009) *Transformers: Rescue Bots (Now On Tiny Pop) (2016 - present) *The Trap Door (2010 - 2011) *Wild But True (2016) *Wild Kratts (2014 - 2015, 2016) *YooHoo & Friends (2012 - 2013) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2018) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2014 - 2015) Category:Channels Category:Channels in United Kingdom Category:Channels in Ireland Category:CSC Media Group Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:OK KO! Category:Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated Networks